Swords or Magic
by Minkey222
Summary: When Arthur discovers Merlin's magic, Merlin is forced to explain himself whilst they are discussing the length of his betrayal. For once Percival speaks his mind when Arthur can't get it into his thick skull that Merlin is, in fact, not evil and also saves Arthur and all of Camelot on a daily basis. Merlin rant ensues. {One-Shot}


**Just a lil'plot bunny that came to me in the middle of the night. I decided to upload this so that you would understand that I have not died. In fact I have 3 or 4 either unwritten or in complete stories in the arsenal. I will in fact be uploading another story today or tomorrow and I will be uploading a story that is not Merlin. (Hint it is Sherlock). I have another freylin story on the way and perhaps even another chapter of 'Why does this always happen to me' coming for you. Any who. Enjoy.**

* * *

Merlin walked into the council chambers and walked to the left side of Arthur's chair. He made to sit down, but Arthur looked up at him with a scowl.

"No _Sorcerer_ " Arthur growled out. Merlin flinched and stayed standing.

The rest of the round table trickled into the room and took their respective seats.

The first person to speak was Gwaine. He saw how Merlin wasn't sitting in his seat to the left of Arthur and Arthur's grim look.

"Why have we been called here princess? What has Merlin done now?" He asked.

" _Merlin_ here has been betraying us the whole time he has known us!" Arthur shouted out, but only to be met with confused faces "This person that I once called friend is a _Sorcerer!_ " He finished, answering the unasked questions.

"Warlock, actually" Merlin corrected Arthur. A look of recognition in Percival's eyes.

"Shut up Sorcerer. Do Not Speak" Arthur reprimanded.

Merlin flinched and did not speak. Gwen spoke up next.

"Surely Arthur, Merlin would never betray us. He is loyal to a fault. He would do nothing to harm you or Camelot." Gwen said reassuringly.

"No Gwen. I have been betrayed enough times to know." Arthur said stoically.

"Arthur-" Gwen started again.

"No Gwen!" Arthur interrupted her.

Percival muttered something to Gwaine and Gwaine's eyes also reflected the same glint of recognition. But for once He did not speak up. Percival, however, did.

"Arthur, perhaps you should let him speak." Percival was a man of few words and it was known that he would only speak up if it was of the upmost importance. Arthur knew well of this.

"Why should I do that, Percival, so I may allow him to spin a web of lies and fill my mind with evil and deceit?"

"I will not make your choice for you Arthur, but all I wish to say is thank you Merlin, for all that you have done for us, Arthur and Camelot." Merlin's eyes lit up with a long sought after satisfaction of someone praising him for the sacrifices he had made. He nodded in acceptance.

"Why would you thank him Percival? He has done nothing but betray and lied to you and the rest of us" Arthur asked again.

This time it was Gwen to speak out again.

"I agree with Percival, we should allow Merlin to speak." She said, the other knights nodding with agreement.

"Fine!" Arthur said abruptly "I will allow you to speak for yourself, Sorcerer."

And so Merlin's rant began.

* * *

"First of all, thank you Percival, I have long-wished for praise and you have gifted it to me, so again thank you." Merlin started.

"Arthur I may have magic, but it does not make me evil-" Merlin spoke but Arthur quickly stopped him.

"Merlin, My father was killed by magic, as was my mother. My sister was also corrupted by its evil ways. So do _not_ speak to me of how magic isn't evil."

"Arthur, My father was killed at the hands of a blade as was my best friend, so do not tell me of how magic is the only evil in this world." Merlin responded "Magic is as much of a tool as a sword is. Both can be used to take and give life as the other can. Magic is as evil as a sword is. The only evil you can find in either of them is only in the hearts of those who wield them." Merlin continued.

"Merlin, I have witnessed the evils of magic first hand, how can what you are saying be true if what I have seen counteracts that?" Arthur said, more sincerely this time.

"Arthur" Merlin grunted harshly, obviously frustrated at Arthur's obliviousness "You cannot call all those who own swords, knights, so therefore you cannot call all those who possess magic, evil. You cannot condemn a kind by the mistakes of a few."

Arthur held up his hand to stop Merlin to continue. "Merlin." Arthur took a heavy breath in. "I cannot see how this is true. The only sorcerers I have ever witnessed have only been out for death and destruction. But that is not the question I will ask. All I ask you is why? Why would you learn magic? "

"Arthur I did not learn magic, I was born with it. It is as much a part of me as my blood is, it runs through my veins along with my blood. I was born into to it, like you were born into royalty, I had no choice. And not only do I have magic, I _am_ magic. I am the living, breathing source of magic."

Percival and Gwaine's eyebrows shot up in a very Gaius-esque manner. This was the confession they needed. "Emrys" They both muttered under their breath. Arthur must have heard this as he turned to face them.

"Emrys?" Arthur asked. He had heard this name before. Morgana seemed terrified by the name.

Merlin visibly flinched at the word. This was further proof of the truth. He nodded meekly.

"Yes. I am Emrys" He said faintly. "And you Arthur are the once and future king. I only use my magic for you and only you. I live to only protect you and Albion"

There was a collective gasp. Percival and Gwaine bowed their heads, for they were not just in the presence of one king but two. Although Gwaine was not one for etiquette, he would defiantly bow for his friends.

"Who exactly _is_ Emrys then?" Arthur asked, turning to face Merlin, but instead heard the voice of Percival speaking up once more. This must have been a very important matter, if Percival was speaking so much.

"Merlin, Emrys, Is the king of all druids and the leader of the old religion. He is prophesised to rule alongside the once and future king. He is destined to bring magic back to Camelot"

"And, Percival, how are you so knowledgeable about such matters?" Arthur asked also raising an eyebrow.

"When I was travelling I stayed with a druid camp for a short while. But during my stay I learnt a lot about Emrys and what he is prophesised to achieve. Emrys is the most powerful warlock to have ever touched the earth. Emrys is magic." He answered.

Arthur made an 'o' face. Sudden realization hit him like a wake of cool water.

"Merlin, is what Percival saying, true?" Merlin nodded once again. Arthur finally seeing the error of his way, decided to correct them.

"Merlin, I do not know the extent of your sacrifices and I hope that soon you will be ready to tell all of us, but what I wish to say now if thank you. Thank you for everything that you have done for me, and Camelot. Thank you." He beckoned Merlin to take his seat. Merlin had a wide grin set on his face.

"No Arthur. Thank you."


End file.
